


Found you, asshole

by Lethal_Bread



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: first fic on here, old and i hate the firdt two chapters, so headcanons are a thing, the last chapter is a rewrite of the book as a whole, tiso and sharpe are brothers, tiso is trans but its not really explored here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: The figure pointed at Tiso, and with a smirk, spoke three words."Found you," They laughed a bit "Asshole."





	1. Chapter 1

Tiso sat on his bench in the Colosseum. He had run here a while ago, slowly winding his way through the broken down kingdom of Hallownest to find the best hiding place. Alas, he got distracted by the Colosseum, hearing of its glory and wanting to try and fight his way to the top. He had always been like that, he blamed his siblings. He tapped his fingers on his shield, subconsciously worrying about the other fools, and if they noticed anything off about him. He always had that anxiety in the back of his mind, ever since he had come out to his siblings, (his parents still did not know, he had a feeling they would never know)  
The fools paid him no mind, but he heard the yelling of Little Fool, and his face scrunched up in confusion as he looks to the entrance, a few other fools doing so as well. His eyes widened as he lay eyes on the black figure draped in silver. He would recognise them anywhere. The other fools were looking by now. The figure pointed at Tiso, and with a smirk, spoke three words.  
"Found you," They laughed a bit "Asshole."


	2. I just want an angry and worried Sharpe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w,,,worri,,,ed,,,, broth,,,er,,,,, yesm,,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so tiso has anxiety and i dont so im so so sO SO sorry if i portray it wrong,,, if theres something majorly wrong with how im portraying the anxiety PLEASE tell me  
tw tiso gets bullied by the fools  
tw uhhh fool gets Murdered, not very deescriptive though cause im bad at gore  
(rereading this as a draft and i kind of hate it oops)

Tiso gaped, for a moment he had forgotten about this game of hide and seek they were playing. He struggled to respond for a moment, grip on his shield tightening. The other, wearing a similar hood and a familiar slim black body, his nose that had earned him the nickname "Sharpie" when the two were younger, lowered his hand slightly, face contorting in worry. 

Tiso then grinned, though quite clearly forced. 

"Damn, I thought I was doing good!" The other calmed, but not much, and a small smirk made its way onto his face.

"You just suck at hiding," He retorted, letting his arm fall to his side, and Tiso stuck his tongue out in reply. The silver clad male laughed, and Tiso looked away for a moment, grin falling completely at remembering the fools were there, and the tapping on his shield resumed. Tiso looked away, not noticing the concern his brother gave at his smile disappearing from his face. He wouldn't admit it, but he got worried about Tiso when his smile fell. He took note of the tapping. What had caused the tapping again? It was clearly due to his anxiety, but the last time he was this anxious was back before this game had began, when he came out to them. At least, he couldn't remember Tiso being this anxious... Then again, it had been a while since he had seen his younger brother. He was pulled from his thoughts by the repeating of his nickname,

"...arrrpiieeee, hey, you home??" Sharpe blinked, looking down to find Tiso in front of him, still keeping the old and battered shield close to his body, and Sharpe frowned upon noticing a rather large crack in the navy shell.

"When'd you get that?" His voice was hard and stern, Tiso knew he had gotten protective. He glanced down, moving his free hand to the inside of his shield.

"A mawlek jumped on me," He mutters, and Sharpe's eyes widen, "And I got thrown off a cliff. They thought I died."

Tiso squeaked as he was engulfed in a rare hug, freezing for a moment as he glanced up to Sharpe's face, surprised by the amount of worry he was showing. The hug ended far sooner than he wanted it to, and Sharpe frowned deeply, causing Tiso to look down in shame.

"Sorry, I know I sho-"

"What were you thinking?! You nearly DIED!" Tiso was startled, and stammered in reply before pausing and replying in a whisper that was heard only by himself. Sharpe sighed deeply and looked around at the fools, one of them about to speak. 

"Another? You as weak as that shit or no?" Tiso flinched slightly, and Sharpe glared.

"A quiet one? Thank the gods, that one wouldn't shut its dumb mouth." The fool grinned, and Sharpe replied curtly.

"He does tend to boast," Tiso knew Sharpe was holding back from stabbing the fool, from brutally murdering him, but that didn't make him any less hurt by the words. The fool only laughed and agreed.

"Yeah, its so dumb. The weak shit hasn't learned his place yet. Its so dumb it hasn't even brought a weapon! Just a useless shield." The fool sneered "And to think it showed its ugly face again."

Tiso looked down, putting on a mask of anger to show how the words affected him, and the fool continued,

"You know what I think? It never even brought a weapon when it was still bringing its kid here! Weak fuck needed to be protected by its weak little kid. Guess it runs in the family," 

"Shut," Tiso lifted his head, true anger showing now "Up." He hisses softly, and Sharpe stares for a moment. Kid? Tiso had a _kid_?? 

The fool sneered "Or what? You'll kill me? Huh? You'll make my life hell? Hah! As if." The fool didn't notice a few of the older fools growing nervous. They had seen what Tiso could do with a nail, and they knew there was probably a spare, if he didn't just steal the newcomers. They knew what he would do to the fool if they didn't stop insulting his child.

"Your spawn is just as weak as you, and you can't even deny it," They almost cooed, "Instead you send idle threats in the direction of someone stronger than you." 

"You haven't even started the trials yet," Tiso said softly, "I managed to make it to the trial of the Fool. Can you say the same?"

The fool's face contorted with anger under their helm, and they hissed at Tiso. 

"Just you wait, I'll make sure you die like you were supposed to! You filthy weakling." The fool didn't even get to laugh at Tiso's reaction before a nail pierced their armour, and they froze, watching as the nail was removed and faintly registering that it was coming back to them, and soon buried itself deep within their carapace. Following the nail with their eyes showed the furious white eyes of the newest silver-clad bug. Sharpe growled softly, yanking the nail back out of their body and leaving the fool to die, turning back to his younger blue-clad brother. He let the fury dissipate as he looked at Tiso, noticing the complete lack of a reaction. He frowned and tapped the younger's shoulder, who flinched at the sudden contact.

"Hey, wanna ditch this pit?"

Tiso looked up to Sharpe and nodded hesitantly, flinching again when Sharpe gently grabs his upper arm and tugs him over, and the two begin chatting idly as they walked out of the Colossuem, Tiso soon excitedly dragging Sharpe along as they ran down and hopped the platforms, avoiding aspid and hoppers, the two siblings soon in an unspoken game of tag, laughing and shouting at eachother. Soon, the problems that had had surfaced at the Colosseum were gone, blown away by the wind that roared through Kingdom's Edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt really know how to end that so have this bsdhfjn  
this is longer than I thought it was gonna be? oops  
if you wanna meet the kiddos ig i can make another chapter? highly unlikely though. if you want a final chapter just comment or somethin, thanks for reading this thing!


	3. A rewrite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a rewrite of this book. I kinda hate it, so

Tiso hummed, tapping his shield rhythmically as he ignored the whispers and the chatter of the fools. Ignored their harsh words. So what if everyone hated him? It was for the better. He perked up at the sound of the Little Fool yelling angrily and footsteps approaching the entry way. His eyes widened and he held his breath as another bug black as the night walked in, hood bouncing and eyes narrowed into a glare. He watched as the bug stopped, mouth twisting up into a smirk as his hand raised and pointed at Tiso.  
"I fucking found you, you asshole." Was all he was able to say in the silence before the room was filled with curious chatter. Who was this bug? Why were they looking for Tiso, of all people? Tiso only grinned once he got over his shock, laughing at the newcomer. "Darn. I thought I did good this time~" He cooed, and some of the fools went quiet, watching the exchange.  
"I will admit, hiding in an entirely different kingdom was a good idea. I searched the entirety of Pharloom thrice because of you." The bug walked over to Tiso, pausing before smacking his hooded head lightly, earning a loud "Hey!" in response. "I thought you died, little brother. It's not kind to make your siblings worry like that."  
The fools gaped. Brother? The weakling had a family? Said family cared about him?  
Tiso sighed, grin faltering as he listened to the fools. Of course that would be their first question. He ignored them, staring his brother in the eyes in a silent challenge, watching as the older took in the conversations and frowned, asking a single, silent question. Tiso shook his head slightly, looking to the ground. He didn't raise his head when his brother was questioned directly.  
"Are you really related to that piece of scum?"  
The older tensed, before nodding curtly, "Yes, I am related to Tiso. My name is Sharpe."  
"You at least have the sense to bring a weapon. Good to know you're at least more intelligent than that sack of dung." The fool laughed, and Sharpe's eyes narrowed, clearly upset at the treatment Tiso was getting. He glanced to his younger blue clad brother, who avoided his eyes and resumed tapping on his shield. He mumbled something about it being fine, that he was used to this. No need to start a fight. Sharpe's claws twitched, and he started to tune out the fool talking about how he was so much better than Tiso, how he was so much stronger. Then, he mentioned a name, one Sharpe didn't recognize. By the way Tiso looked up so quick that he heard a crack, it was clear the younger knew the name.  
"... What did you say?"  
"I said that Tumm kid is probably just as bad as you. Genetics, am I right? If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the kid."  
Tiso glared at the fool, venom in his expression, and his voice dripped with a fury Sharpe had only heard from their mother once, when someone had tried to hurt one of the them. He idly wondered when Tiso would have had a child, but he wasn't surprised. It had been years since he had seen his brother, after all. Tiso growled at the fool, a quiet threat being all he says. The fool laughs in his face, and Tiso makes a move for the nail kept beside them. He takes it, earning shock from the fool, and before he knows it there's a nail buried in their stomach, easily breaking through the hard exoskeleton and cutting through vital organs. The first thing Tiso notes is that the nail is not his, and a quick glance to Sharpe reveals that it was he who stabbed the fool. He yanks the nail from the quickly dying bug, looking down at them in disgust. Tiso hums in approval, looking up when a claw enters his view. He takes it, a small smile pulls at his features, and he doesn't let go of the others hand even after they've long since left the colosseum. Not even when they've wound their way back to Tiso's home, and he has to deal with other people. 'I think' Sharpe hums idly 'I rather enjoy this.'  
He continues to hold his younger brother's hand, gently stroking the back with the tips of his claws, listening to his laughter and watching him interact with his children.  
Yes, he thinks, he enjoys this quite a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbit.thwres some bits i still dont like, but this one turned out a lot better! its like, 4000 words and thats the most ive ever written so im blehhh. its like 130 am so lmao  
edit: i coynted. 4227 words. well, characters. im cryig i don5 onow whow many words thisbis

**Author's Note:**

> its 11 13 and this is my first fic on here no hurts pls


End file.
